Troublemaker (Olly Murs)
center|300px Troubelmaker ist ein Song dem britischem Sänger Olly Murs zusammen mit Flo Rida. Dieser Song befindet sich auf dem Album Right Place Right Time. Lyrics You're a troublemaker You're a troublemaker... You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down The way you bite your lip Got my head spinnin' around After a drink or two I was putty in your hands I don't know if I have the strength to stand Oh oh oh... Trouble troublemaker. yeah That's your middlename Oh oh oh... I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain And I wanna know Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can I say I'm done but then you pull me back Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker! It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes There must be poison in those finger tips of yours Cause I keep comin' back again for more Oh oh oh... Trouble troublemaker, yeah That's your middlename Oh oh oh... I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain And I wanna know Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can I say I'm done but then you pull me back Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can Troublemaker I say I'm done but then you pull me back Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Maybe I'm insane Cause I keep doing the same damn thing Thinking one day we gon' change But you know just how to work that back And make me forget my name What the hell you do I won't remember I'll be gone until November And you'll show up again next summer, yeah! Typical middle name is Prada Fit you like a glove girl I'm sick of the drama You're a troublemaker But damn girl it's like I love the trouble And I can't even explain why Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can Troublemaker I say I'm done but then you pull me back Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can Troublemaker I say I'm done but then you pull me back Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Video thumb|left|300px Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:Pop Kategorie:Olly Murs Kategorie:Flo Rida Kategorie:Aktuell Kategorie:Lied